Professor Slotkin
I’ve spent years studying and teaching psychology, Ms. Halliwell, dedicated my life to it. But I’ll be damned if I’m just gonna let you poach my class to steal a sound bite or two for your column. '- Professor Slotkin talks to Phoebe Halliwell'Imaginary Fiends Professor Slotkin was Phoebe Halliwell's psychology professor in 2005 during her final year of college. After Wyatt started exhibiting strange behavior while at Robin Brook Preschool, Piper and Leo grew concerned about it. During a phonecall from a teacher at the preschool, Paige overheard that Wyatt was talking to himself and playing alone at the school. Paige says she thinks Wyatt is creating the demons who have been attacking lately just as Phoebe shows up and hears them talking about it. She says she thinks it is "Freudian transference" and that she will ask her professor because she is the expert on the subject. At the college campus, Phoebe approaches Professor Slotkin, who says she doesn't have time to discuss the topic of Phoebe's paper but Phoebe then interrupts stating it's a personal topic and that she has a few questions regarding Wyatt. Phoebe tells her that Wyatt is two and a half, and that he's going through something that she was kind of hoping Slothin could help her understand. Professor Slotkin suggests it may be Terrible twos but then Phoebe tells her that at preschool he talks to himself and then at home he doesn’t talk to anybody. Slotkin says that perhaps Wyatt has an imaginary friend, but he’s a little early for that kind of developmentally. Phoebe tells her that he’s very advanced for his age and questions if an imaginary friend is a bad thing. Slotkin responds that Freud used to think it was a sign of immature thinking and that nowadays we know that kids create imaginary friends for a lot of reasons: Companionship, conflict resolution and sometimes as a coping mechanism. Phoebe then pulls out a pad and paper and wants to write down what Slotkin is telling her, Slotkin then says "That’s Slotkin with an “S”. You were planning on giving me credit." Phoebe says she doesn't know what Slotkin is talking about. Professor Slotkin responds "Well, last week we discussed Lorenz’s Theory of imprinting in class, and this week I read about him in your column. I imagine we’re discussing next week’s content now." She then suggests that she thinks Phoebe is taking her class to use her for her column and is trying to poach her class for information to use in the column to claim as her own knowledge. Phoebe tells her the reason she is taking the class is to become a better columnist. Slotkin then tells Phoebe that she looks forward to reading Phoebe's paper on imaginary friends. After the events involving Vicus play out, Phoebe writes her paper about a theory that imaginary friends can last into adulthood and back at the college, Slotkin asks for a moment of Phoebe's time and tells her she really enjoyed reading Phoebe's paper and apologized for calling Phoebe a fraud; she gave Phoebe's paper an A-minus and told her she looks forward to reading Phoebe's next paper and column. Appearances Professor Slotkin appeared in a total of 1 episode throughout the course of the series: ;Season 7 :Imaginary Fiends References Category:Templates Category:Mortals